The Forgotten Rose
by She-Magus
Summary: The daughter of the king and queen, Anna, has been mutated into a 'tamed' Wild One. She must cope with being the queen, being a monster, and finding a king...but I suck a summaries so just read it & review...
1. The Wrong Heir

Author's Note: This is my first chance at writing fan fiction, and even worse, it's a slight crossover! It shouldn't be confusing. It's a crossover between Disney's Gargoyles (Azure is a gargoyle-like creature) and of coarse, Deltora. Except you don't have to know anything about gargoyles to be able to understand this tale. These events basically take place after Lief and Jasmine got married.

**DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Although Azure is mine, if I owned something that was worth anything I wouldn't be typing this, now would I?**

Chapter one: The wrong heir.

Everyone was gathered around the palace in the City of Del. Almost the whole city was there. Even the Topaz dragon waited near the garden. Although this day was to be a day of celebration, the kingdom was still grieved. King Lief had passed to the real of the dead just two nights ago. His death was peaceful in his wife's arms. Now that the king was dead, the Belt of Deltora needed to be passed on.

Jarred, son of Lief and Jasmine stood on the palace steps, reciting ancient – and some new – oaths to the kingdom. His mother lifted the Belt off a pillow one of the servant was carrying, up over her head and called out, " I give you the new ruler of Deltora…King Jarred!" she clasped the Belt around his waist.

She closed her eyes and waited for the blinding flash of light illuminating from the magical artifact. The crowd of Deltorians did the same. They all waited…and nothing happened. Jasmine heard words and mummers of doubt from the crowd.

"What is wrong with the Belt?"

"Does this mean Jarred is not the heir?"

"Who was first born? Jarred of Endon?"

"Jarred was defiantly first, Endon second. They are twins"

"What about Anna? She was the _real _first born!"

"Anna has been dead for years now, kidnapped, mutated, and mutated!"

Jasmine did not understand, what was wrong? She was sure Jarred was born before Endon, they were eight minutes apart. The crowd was starting to panic. Jasmine raised her arms, calling for attention. "Good citizens of Del; please remain calm! We will get this sorted out! There has to be an explanation for this mishap!"

"I have an explanation!" someone called out from the middle of the crowd. The voice was feminine, strong, and musical all at the same time. People turned around. They stared at the mysterious woman, who was wearing a long cloak, so long that it dragged on the ground. Her hood was pulled up, concealing her face. All that could be seen from the depths of the hood was the glittering amethyst eyes.

"Please tell us!" Jasmine said from the palace steps at where she stood. The crowd of people moved of way to allow the woman to pass. As she reached the stairs, she paused to adjust the cloak. The guards moved to search her, for Jasmine's protection.

"Please…I-I carry no weapons!" the woman said, stepping away from them. The guards looked up at Jasmine, unsure of what to do.

"Leave her be." Jasmine told them. They nodded and let the woman pass.

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked.

"I cannot - dare not!" she said with a sigh. "But I can tell you this; Jarred is not the heir…the first born is."

" But that is impossible!" Jasmine argued. "Anna was kidnapped by the Shadowlord's Ak-Baba just five years after she was born" Jasmine said softly.

"But do you know what happened after that?" the woman asked.

"She was murdered…" Jasmine replied, these questions were beginning to frighten her.

"How do you know? What if she wasn't killed?"

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Jasmine cried.

The woman lifted her are, an arm that was dark purple skinned with a taloned hand, and pulled off the cloak that concealed her bat-like wings and tail. The people looked into the delicate face – a face with pointed ears, sharp fangs and amethyst eyes. The face the real heir, Azure…formally Anna.

**Author's Note: Dun-dun-dun-dunnn! WOW…shocking:o (not, you probably knew the whole time) sorry for the evil cliffhanger. I know that was short, but if I get some feedback, I will continue. I have big things planned, evil things, orange things…review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Representatives

**FINALLY! I never thought anyone would review! It's about time! Sorry it has taken awhile to update, the stupid floppy disk needed to be formatted…what the hell does 'formatted' supposed to mean? Anyways, I work upstairs in my Tower where I don't have Internet. Since the floppy disk is acting like a jerk, I have to copy everything down on paper, and then type up the entire thing on the downstairs computer (which _does_ have internet) Now that I have told you my life story…on with the chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Deltora…oh, crud monkeys! I forgot what I was going to type next. Anyways, Azure, Anwar, Balder, Han-Thorne, Lilex, Malz, Gorton, and the plot are mine. All mine! Stay away!

Chapter Two 

The Representatives

"I can't possibly rule over Deltora!" Azure exclaimed.

"Anna, there is no one else who can." Jasmine tried to reason with her.

"The first born _male _is supposed to; not me!" Azure said, purposefully putting too much exaggeration on the words. "I don't even know anything about Deltora!"

"You can learn. We will teach you." Jasmine said, stubborn as usual.

"I don't think it would be possible." Azure snapped; equally stubborn.

Azure and Jasmine were sitting in a large room, mostly used for the kingdom's debates and such things. The mother and daughter were not alone. One representative from each of Deltora's seven tribes were there to discuss Deltora's future.

Anwar was a young girl of only twenty-three, and she was the niece of Zeean. She was Tora's representative. Her grandfather, Balder, was with her; Anwar tended to be a wanderer. Although Anwar was young, her magical powers were very intense. She had long black hair and light blue eyes with flecks of yellow.

Han-Thorne was one of the Dread Gnomes. He had dark red hair and green eyes. Like all Dread Gnomes, he was an amazing archer.

The Jalis tribe's representative was Lilex. She was _very_ strong and could pick up a grown man. She had such a sweet face and slim figure that no one would ever expect her to attack with such ferocity. She had short, straight, brown hair that she usually tied back with a dark green ribbon.

Malz was the representative of Ralad. He looked like a Raladin…what else?

Steven (and Nevets) was there representing the Plains people. Although he had grown in age, he was still the same Ols fighting Steven.

Gorton was Mere's representative. He had dark, curly, brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was usually a calm person who spent his time reading, writing, and mapping.

"I think she can do it!" Anwar said enthusiastically.

"But the difficulty of the task is very high, I cannot see it being done by some one like her." Balder argued.

Azure's anger flared, but she was silenced by Jasmine. "That is what he said about your father, Barda and I recovering the seven gems that were stolen from the Belt." Jasmine said under her breath.

"This still doesn't explain why the Belt did not accept the first born _male_." Han-Thorne remarked.

"We may never know why." Malz said quietly.

The discussion lasted for what seemed like to Azure for hours. (S-M: ahh! Too much twitch American Studies class! It burns!) There was talk of Deltora's economy, crops, the trade routes from across the Silver Sea, Deltora's safety from the Shadow Lord, and Deltora's overall well being.

The meeting finally came to an end when Lilex stood up and shouted, "Regardless of what we say, Azure will rule unless the people don't come to trust her. With every second that passes, the Shadow Lord has a chance to invade Deltora. If we don't hurry and give Azure the Belt, the Shadow Lord will attack!"

Azure cringed. Every time anyone mentioned the Shadow Lord, she was reminded of the evil place and things she had witnessed. The Shadow Lord had given her the ability to cross through the shield – in and out of Deltora – at free will. (If one could call it that. She did whatever the Shadow Lord told her to. She had no say in the matter.)

She had been given orders to murder her brothers, Jarred and Endon, which would buy the Shadow Lord's army time to get into Deltora while the kingdom summoned the next heir in line.

Azure's thoughts were broken off abruptly when Jasmine turned to her and said, "Are you ready to accept the Belt and rule Deltora?"

Everything was happening so fast. Azure had hoped she would have time to learn more about Deltora; that would make it easier to gain the trust of the people. She had only ever heard the Shadow Lord's side of the stories, and that was not in the kingdom's favor.

"I cannot do it alone." Azure said, her gaze sweeping over all the people in the room.

"I'll be there for you…friend." Anwar came to stand next to Azure.

"You have my trust." Lilex added.

Malz stood up, "I believe you will make a good queen." The small Raladin only came up to her hip.

Han-Thorne sighed and rose to his feet. "You have my support."

"And mine." Gorton added quietly.

Steven towered over all of them – even Lilex who was a Jalis. "Your father had been a very close friend of mine for years. You have that same friendship from me as well."

Azure had never felt so much joy and despair at the same time. She felt the joy because she knew she now had friends she could count on; friends that counted on her. She felt the despair because she knew that the friendship and trust would be short lived.

**There you go! Sorry if it was too short for you, but if you don't like it go tell it to the judge! Flames are accepted, however they will be used to warm my Tower of High Sorcery (IN PALANTHAS!!!!)**


End file.
